houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Rephaim
'''Rephaim' is Kalona's first and favorite son, as well as one of the Raven Mockers. He is the consort and warrior of Stevie Rae Johnson, as well as a member of Zoey's group. Currently, Stevie Rae and Rephaim were living at the Chicago House Of Night, but as of Lost they came back to the Tulsa House Of Night because they were homesick Kramisha took Stevie Rae's place at the Chicago House Of Night, History Rephaim was Kalona's first son. He was conceived when Kalona raped a woman from the Cherokee tribes that Kalona tormented before he was trapped in the earth. When Kalona was trapped in the earth by the Cherokee maiden made by the Ghigua women, who they named A-ya, Rephaim and his Raven Mocker brothers lost their bodies and became spirits. Appearance Rephaim is a former Raven Mocker. He has the wings of a raven and the body of a human. His eyes were red with evil; however, Stevie Rae believed that they look very human. Later in Burned, Stevie Rae says that they have calmed to a rusty color that was more amber then red. In Awakened, Nyx gifts Rephaim with the form of a human boy at night. He is tall and muscular, with short straight thick black hair, which he says is as dark as the raven feathers that were braided into it. In Destined, it is said by both Zoey and Shaunee that Rephaim looks very similar to Kalona, apart from the fact that Rephaim is brown and has more Cherokee features and Kalona is more golden. Their face, mouth, and eye shape are exactly the same; their voices are also very simlar. Rephaim is also said to be very cute in human form, as was said by Stevie Rae when she first saw what he would look like in human form - in a reflection. Powers Demigod Physiology - as the strongest son of Kalona, Rephaim possesed the body of a raven human hybrid granting him flight, advanced healing, strength and senses though less then his father. Even as a human he has these powers, bar flight. Control over divine magic - like his father, Rephaim can draw on Divine power filtered through darkness for various tasks including healing himself, tracking others, giving strength and a variety of other tasks though at great risk and pain to himself. It was this power that sustained him in spirit form for thousands of years. It is unknown if he retains these powers with his new form. In either case he can still see Darkness. Masterful combatant - years of life granted Rephaim incredible combative skills far above most master vampire warriors. Command over language- Rephaim at his father's behest learned many languages both verbal and written. Personality Loyal and faithful for his father and his only goal is to be by Kalona's side. He had been acquaintance with Darkness due to Kalona's relation with it. However, rescued and taken care off by Stevie Rae Johnson, he starts to associate and eventually start an accidental Imprint that shows Rephaim something he'd never known before: feelings and humanity. Rephaim starts to doubt his belonging to his dad and and decides to change sides and team up with Light. The Goddess gifted him with a human form during night since she witnessed some humanity within him. Since then, he loved to smile (now that he actually could)! Through it all, his respect and care for his dad had never faded and Rephaim was always loving him even when he left his side. Books ''Hunted He was first introduced as the Raven Mocker standing over Zoey's bed when they first return to the House of Night in ''Hunted. He is stabbed by Darius, which Kalona was angry about because Rephaim is his favorite son. Rephaim also kills Anastasia Lankford on his father's orders during the escape to the tunnels. ''Tempted In ''Tempted, he is discovered during a perimeter search by Stevie Rae. He had been wounded in the fight at the end of Hunted when Darius shot Raven Mockers down from the sky. He speaks to Stevie Rae, and the sound of his humanity rocks her to the core. She takes him to shelter in a garden shed, where she later returns to care for his wounds. She leaves before anyone notices her absence and Rephaim questions her motives. When Stevie Rae returns she leads him to the tunnel networking and directs him to the Depot. She closes the tunnel leading to the abbey and informs him that just because he was born from evil doesn't make him evil. He slowly recovers and often thinks of Stevie Rae. When the other Red Fledglings (who hadn't chosen good or evil yet) forces his hand in their plan to kill Stevie, Rae Rephaim chooses good and saves her. Stevie Rae is dying, so Rephaim offers her his blood to save her and to repay his debt to her. When Stevie Rae drinks his blood the Imprint she has with Aphrodite shatters and she and Rephaim become Imprinted. He is then directed to hide in the attic of Gilcrease Museum. Burned It is obvious that he and Stevie Rae are love interests, especially in Burned, ''where Rephaim often shows his love for Stevie Rae. Many times he states how she shows him a world he never knew and that Stevie Rae was a path to a world of love, laughter, and happiness, though she can cause much turmoil in his heart. He saves Stevie Rae from the white bull and helps her escape from Dallas after the latter turns to Darkness. Rephaim then takes her back to Gilcrease Museum and has her stay the night under his protection. The next night, Rephaim finally begins to tell Stevie Rae how he feels about her, when he senses Kalona's return to the physical world. Their conversation then turns to how they can't be with each other since Zoey and Kalona returned and they were supposed to be enemies. Stevie Rae keeps denying this, and when Rephaim disagrees, saying that he is a monster, Stevie Rae walks away, but not before saying ''"I'll miss you." ''Awakened In ''Awakened, Rephaim returns to his father, but at the same time keeps up contact with Stevie Rae. Near the end of the novel, Rephaim fights in the battle at the House of Night. Stevie Rae points out that Rephaim is fighting only defensively. He is caught at the House of Night and forced by his father to choose what he wants. Rephaim chooses Stevie Rae and Light over Kalona and Darkness. Nyx sees this piece of humanity and gives Rephaim a new form: he is a human by night and a raven by day. Rephaim is overjoyed, and he and Stevie Rae share their first kiss. He and Stevie Rae begin a relationship soon afterwards. ''Destined In ''Destined, ''Rephaim is struggling with his transformation into a raven during the day time. Stevie Rae tries to convince Rephaim to completely break all ties with his father, but he still pursues the hope that Kalona will turn good. Rephaim eventually convinces Zoey to talk to Kalona. Kalona offers a truce and a pact against Neferet which Zoey accepts. Rephaim finds an unexpected friend in Shaunee, who emathizes with him because of her problems with her own dad. Aphrodite has a vision where Rephaim is killed by a sword, which prompts him to stay away from Dragon. Although the vision worries Stevie Rae, who insists Rephaim hide in the tunnels so Dragon wont find him, but Rephaim is delighted at the fact he can die and says it makes him a bit more normal. Once they arrive at the reveal ritual for Zoeys mom, who Neferet killed as a sacrafice to Aurox, a golem-type creature, they discover that the vision wasn't about Dragon when Aurox turns into a bull and charges at Rephaim who is wounded, and Dragon is killed protecting Rephaim. Rephaim is unconscious and has substained a large head wound. Thanatos announces that Rephaim is going to die, so Stevie Rae calls Kalona. Kalona' '''apologies to his dying son, Kalona's tears heal Rephaim. Kalona pledges himself as Thanatos' warrior. Rephaim is happy that his father finally made the right choice. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Raven Mockers Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Lost Characters